Daddys Girl
by Angelwings2237
Summary: She's daddy's little girl. What happened when she catches the eye of Dave Batista?Appearances by Undertaker, Randy Orton and more.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Rated MA for chapters to come. Reviews are appreciated and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: She's daddy's little girl. What happened when she catches the eye of Dave Batista?_**

**_xoxo 3Amber3 aka angelwings2237_**

* * *

Mandy was 20 years old. She was taking classes to become a nurse. She had pretty blonde hair, and was always smiling. She would drop whatever she was doing just to help others. There was one thing most people didn't know about her. He father was Mark Calaway. He had a affair with her mother then one day received a call to come pick up his baby. Mandys mother died while giving birth to her causing Mark to have to raise her. Amanda Marie Calaway was her full name but she always went by Mandy. She had one more year left of nursing school, and it was summer break. She never really had to work because her father paid for everything. Summers she would spend them with him then go back to school. This summer was about to change her life.

Mandy was sitting outside the hotel room waiting for her father to show up. He had told her he would meet her at two and it was now two thirty. 'I should of known he wouldn't be on time, he never is.' She though to herself not to happy.

Dave Batista was walking in to the hotel when a pretty blonde caught his eye. She looked young, almost to young. He walked over to her to make sure everything was alright. "Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I am just waiting for my father. He is running late as always." She said smiling to him.

"Dave Batista, and you are?" He asked holding his hand out for hers.

"Mandy Calaway." She said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Wait, Calaway? Mark is you father?" He asked shocked.

Mandy shook her head. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"No, you look nothing like him. He never mentions you." He said thinking she was making it all up.

"I look like my mother, or so he says. Of course he don't talk about me because his wife Sara hates me because he cheated on her with my mother and well that's how I got here." Dave was shocked.

"How old are you?" He was guessing she was maybe 16 or 17.

"I am 20, I will be 21 in two more weeks." She said smiling at him.

"Wow, you don't show your age." He said smiling to her.

"I hope that is a good thing." She looked up at the door to see her father walking in. 'Yeah way to go dad, show up when I am talking to a hot guy' She though knowing her dad was going to warn Dave to stay away from her. Mark always chased guys away from her because he was always afraid if she had any kids the same thing would happen to her as her mother.

"Dad, you are a hour late!" She said not to happy with him.

"I am sorry darlin' you know how it is when it comes to my fans." He said putting his arm around his daughter. "Dave." He said not really liking the idea that Dave was talking to his little girl.

"Mark, well Mandy it was nice to meet you." Dave said knowing Mark didn't like the idea he was talking to his daughter.

"You too, I hope to see you around this summer." She said smiling at him. Dave felt weak when she smiled. With one smile she could get him to do anything. He would give her all the stars in the sky if he could.

"I am sure you will." He said kissing her hand again and walking away. Mark looked at his daughter.

"Get that grin off your face. One, he is older then you and I will not have my baby dating older men. Two, he just got out of a marriage. Three, you are my baby and I don't want any guys putting there hands on you."

"Well FYI dad, I am a adult. You have to let me go someday you know." She said annoyed with how he treated her like a child.

"I just don't want to loose you like your mother." He said walking to the room.

"Dad you didn't even love my mom, so it don't matter." She said trying to avoid this subject.

"I did love your mom, but I was and still am married to Sara. I love Sara very much." He said to his daughter.

"Yeah, but she hates me." Mandy said fallowing him to the room.

"She don't hate you. It is just weird for her that is all. She don't want to make you call her mom because she don't want you to hate her for trying to replace your mother for you. You have your own room, it is connected to mine so no boys." He said showing her the room.

"Yeah, that's what she tells you." Mandy said rolling her eyes.

"Knock it off Amanda." Mark said sick of her little prissy attitude.

"Whatever, I am going to unpack. What do you have planed for tonight?" She asked angry with her father.

"We can go out to eat, Glen can't wait to see you so once you are unpacked we can get him and go get food."

"Sounds good to me." When Mandy was little she had a crush on Glen. She would fallow him around like a lost puppy. Then once she became older the crush went away. He was her daddy's best friend, and she was daddy's little girl. She knew he would never look at her in a girlfriend way. She started to unpack thinking about Dave. He was so nice to her. Her dad didn't seem to like him to well, but hey that's what daddy's girls do. They date guys that daddy don't like just because daddy said not to. She wondered if he had girlfriend. This was all things she would have to find out soon as she had the chance.

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think so far. I made a banner. It will be on my page soon so check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

They got there table and was eating dinner when Mandy noticed Dave walk in the door. He looked over at her and smiled then went to his own table. Glen noticed them smiling to each other and knew this was something he could pick on her about. He would always pick on her about guys she liked, even when she liked him. "Mandy and Dave sitting in a tree..." Before he could finish Mark cut him off.

"No, she wishes but I already told her to stay away from him." He said looking at her and smiling.

"Stop treating me like a child." She said to him.

"You do look like one and sometimes act like one." Glen said laughing as Mandy's face turned red with anger.

"Let me alone both of you. I will do what I want when I want and there is nothing you can do daddy." That cases Mark to laugh.

"You like that apparent you are living in right?" He asked her.

"Yes why?" She didn't understand why he was asking her this.

"You also like that new car I got you and going to school that I am paying for you." She shook her head yes. "Then I do have a say because I can take all that away." Mandy was shocked. Then she though he was just messing with her to get his way. 'He wouldn't really take my things away would he?' She though to herself. Glen was thinking the same thing. She looked over at Dave then back to her father. Knowing better then to push her luck she ate her dinner with out another word unless she was asked something by Glen or the waiter.

Dave looked over at Mandy. He noticed she didn't look to happy with something her father said to her. Dave still couldn't believe how old she really was. He wanted to get to know her some more but he know Mark would not let him. Mark was very protective over her. Dave knew he would be the same way if that was his daughter. There was just something about Mandy that made him want to get to know her more. He would just have to find a way with out her father knowing.

Mandy couldn't want to get back to the hotel room. She was angry at her father and knew once she was in her own room she could be away from him. She loved him so much but times like this really got to her. She felt like she would never be able to grow up and have a life of her own as long as he was watching over her. All her boyfriends she had before was afraid of her father. This time she wanted a man who wasn't afraid to stand up for her, and take on her father. She wondered if Dave was afraid of her dad. She was also afraid to go against her father because he had giving her everything she had ever wanted. Everyone she knew called her a spoiled little brat. There was lots of times when Sara told her that she wish she would of died right along with her mother. The was things Mark didn't know about Mandy and Sara. Sara always acted as if she loved Mandy as her own but when Mark was back on the road she became the evil step mother. She would always tell Mandy that her mother was a whore and she would turn out just like her mother. Soon as Mandy went to nursing school she was so happy because she was away from Sara.

"Glen and I are going out for a while, will you be alright on your own?" Mark asked Mandy.

"Yes dad I stay alone all the time." She said rolling her eyes. Mark just shook his head then walked out of the room. Mandy was bored and knew the hotel had a pool. She got dressed in her two piece then went down to the pool. Dave had seen her and knew she was going to the pool and fallowed.

* * *

**R&R I know its not long but I am busy. My gram has cancer, she had brain tumors removed and I am taking care of her. I will update more once I got some more time on my hands I promise. Thanks so much for reading my stories. Also check out my banners to them on my page if you haven't already.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave walked in to find Mandy sitting on the side of the pool with her feet in the water. He smiled at her then walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up at him and smiled back. "Having any fun?" Dave asked her.

"Naw, I just wanted to get out of the room for a while." She said splashing her feet some.

"So what is on your mind?" Dave asked her.

"What makes you think that something is on my mind?" She asked wondering if he could read minds.

"You looked pretty deep in though for a few minutes when I first walked in."

"Yeah, I just wish my dad would believe me for once in his life." She said looking a little down.

"What don't he believe you about?" Dave asked being a little noesy.

"You don't want to hear my problems." She said getting in the water.

"As a friend I would like to so maybe I could help you with them." He said watching her swim around.

"You can't help with the wicked step mother." She said laughing.

"I take it you don't like Marks wife to well."

"The day I like her is the day hell freezes over." Mandy said splashing him a little.

"Can I ask why?" Dave asked wanting to know a little more.

"No, just forget about the wicked witch of the west and get in the water." She said to him.

"I am not dressed to go swimming." Dave said looking down at his clothes.

"You have shorts on, so just take off that shirt and jump in." She said splashing him some more. Dave pulled his shirt off causing Mandy just to stare at him. She really liked his body and god was he built. Dave got in the water and swam over to her.

"Close you mouth, you don't want to eat a bug do you?" He said laughing splashing her back. Mandy was shocked for words. She splashed him back and they made a game out of it. That was until someone cleared their throat really loud causing them both to look up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Mandy asked.

"I went to the room to ask if you wanted to go out to the club with some of the girls but I see you was busy disobeying me." Matk said angry with her.

"Mark relax, she came down swimming and I seen her so I came in to make sure she was alright. You know they always say swim with a buddy never alone." He said causing Mandy to laugh.

"What do you think I am ten?" She said pushing him.

"Get out of the pool right now." Mark said picking up her towel. That was when he seen she was just in a two piece and Dave was checking her out. "What were you thinking putting something like that on!" Mark said a little angry with her.

"Dad, I am a adult." She said annoyed with him treating her like a child.

"You are my daughter and you will get something that covers more. I don't want guys looking at you. As for you Dave, stay away from my daughter." He said pointing his finger at Dave. Dave got out of the pool and shook his head.

"She is a adult, I will talk to her and hang out with her when I want to." Dave said standing up to Mark.

"You don't understand anything Dave, stay away from my daughter or there will be hell to pay." Mark said pulling Mandy along with him. She looked back at Dave and mouth the words 'I am sorry.' Dave just smiled at her because he didn't care what Mark said, he was going to do what he wanted when he wanted with who he wanted. No one was going to stop him not even a girls father when she was a adult.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think. I will be updating more that everything went well with my grandmother. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me threw this and sorry that it took me a little while to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Mark made sure he knew where Mandy was at all times. Glen would pick on her from time to time only to be yelled at by Mark when he did. Mandy was sitting outside waiting for her father to come out when she seen Dave walking over towards her. Part of her wanted to tell him it was best they stayed away from each other for now on because last night her father had told her one more time and she will have to pay for her own apartment, school, and car. Mandy didn't have a job yet to pay for anything because she was always busy with school and knew she would have to drop out of school if that would happen. There was just something about Dave though that made it worth loosing all of that. He sad down next to her wondering how much trouble she got in last night. "Everything go alright for you last night?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my dad just said if I don't stay away from you he pretty much is going to disown me, take my car, stop paying for my place and school." She said not really wanting to look up at him.

"He is all talk, you know he wont do that to you." Dave said knowing Mark would never do that to her.

"Really? Because I think he would." She said now looking up at him.

"I don't but I better get out of here before he comes out. I will see you later?" Dave said getting up and walking away. She smiled and shook her head. Not long after Dave walked away Mark came out threw the doors. He looked around for Mandy to find he sitting on the bench waiting.

"Let's get going, I know you want to get some shopping done today." He said getting in the car.

"Shopping with your dad, that is very uncool." She said laughing.

"Well when daddy is paying for everything it is cool." Mark said smiling at her.

"Some day I am going to pay you back for everything." Mandy said looking out the window at the stores they passed.

"No, you are my daughter and I want to take care of you so if you give me any money I will spend it on you."

Shopping really sucked for Mandy because Mark didn't like anything she would pick out. She was about to give up shopping with him. Just then she seen Dave sitting eating. She wanted to go over and talk with him but knew her father was with her and it was to risky. So she deiced to not push her luck and stick with her father. Once they got back to the hotel room Mark told Mandy he was going with Glen for a while and she was not to leave the room. If she was hungry he told her to call room service or him. Soon as Mark left the room Mandy went threw his things. She was looking for something she knew he always had and that was letters from her mother. He would never show her the letters and she never knew why. It took her ten minutes before she finally found them and sat down then started to read them one by one. That was until she found a letter that wasn't from her mother. The letter was to her mother from her dad. Mandy wondered what her father would have wrote her mother and why he still had it. She was about to open it when she head a knock at the door. Mandy shoved the letters back where she found them and went to answer the door.

"Hi, your father called and ordered you something to eat." The kid said pushing the cart in the room.

"Thanks so much." She said about ready to give him a tip.

"Your father already took care of the tip, enjoy your meal." He said walking out of the room. The food smelled so good to her but she really wanted to know what was in that letter. She knew that her dad could walk in the door any time now so knew it was best not to try and read it tonight. She figured once he was at work she would try and read it. After she finished her meal she pushed the cart in the hallway then took a shower. No longer after she fell asleep and didn't hear Mark walk in the room. Mark looked in to make sure she was still in the room and found her fast asleep in her bed. He smiled then figured he would call Sara up and see if maybe she could come and spend some time with him and Mandy.

* * *

R&R I hope you like it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Mandy woke up to find a note on the stand next to her bed. It was from her dad and told her to stay in the room he went to pick up something and would be right back. She wasn't sure how long he was gone for but she knew she just had to read that note so bad. Mandy got out of bed and went back over to her dads room and looked in his bag pulling out the letters. Once she got the one she wanted she opened it and read it. After she was finished reading the note she was just shocked. "Dad loved mom so much he was going to leave Sara?" Mandy said just as the door opened. Mandy shoved the letter back in as fast as she could.

"What about me?" Sara asked Mandy walking in the room.  
"Nothing, where is my father?" Mandy asked not to happy with Sara showing up.

"He is on his way up he said he had some things to take care of." Sara said walking in the bathroom. Mandy wasn't to happy at all. This was to be her time with her father not her father and Sara. Just then Mark walked in the room and smiled at Mandy.

"Glad to see your awake, did Sara come in here?" He asked not seeing her yet. Soon as she heard Mark say her name Sara walked out the bathroom.

"I'm right here baby. I was just checking my make up." She said kissing him causing Mandy to walk over to her room and slam the door.

"Mandy what was that for?" Mark asked wondering why she took off and slammed he door.

"Nothing, just go away." Mandy yelled knowing she had to get away from them for a while.

Mark was a little confused on why Mandy reacted like that. She had never done that before in her whole life. When she was upset or mad she would talk to him and tell him everything. He figured he would give her some space and try later. Mark let a note for her saying that him and Sara was getting something to eat and he would bring her something back. Mandy waited until she head them leave and went to talk to the only person she really wanted to talk to right now and that was Dave. She walked down to his hotel room and knocked on the door. Just then Randy Orton walked passed and stopped when he seen Mandy waiting outside the door. "Mandy right?" He asked her, only knowing her from what Dave said about her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked a little freaked out.

"Dave talks about you a lot. He is down in the gym if you are looking for him" Randy said smiling at her.

"Thanks." She said walking away to go find Dave. Once she got to the gym she found him talking with some friends. She figured maybe it would be best just to come back later but soon as she was about to walk away Dave called her name.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked knowing Sara had shown up because he seen her and Mark leaving a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I just need someone to talk to about something that is all." She said looking down at her feet.

"Lets go up to my room so I can get a shower then we can talk about what you need to talk about." He said as they started to walk up to his room.

Once Dave was done showering he sat down next to Mandy and she told him about the notes. Then it came down to the last note she read. The one that her father had written her mother before she had Mandy. Dave was shocked that Mark was going to leave Sara for Mandys mother, but then he looked at Mandy and remembered that she once told him that her father said she looked just like her mother. Dave then knew why any man would leave there wife for a women as beautiful as she was. "I just don't see what stopped him from giving that letter to my mom, and why he didn't leave Sara for her if he really loved her like he said he did." Mandy said trying to figure it all out.

"The only thing you can do is ask." Dave said to her.

"Then he will know I read the letters." She said really not wanting her dad to know she went threw his things.

"I will help you find things out the best I can. First person you need to talk to is Glen. I am sure Mark tells him everything." Dave said trying to help Mandy the best he could.

"Yeah, I will try. Thanks so much." She said hugging him.

"I will help you and see if I can find out some things for you" He said hugging her back. Mandy then left the room and went to the only person who knew Mark better then anyone and that was his best friend Glen.

* * *

**R&R I love to hear what you think about everything so far so just let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mandy found Glen talking to some girl but she really had to talk to him. She waited a little while before pulling his attention away from the girl. "Glen, can I talk to you for a few minutes." Mandy said getting dirty looks from the girl.

"Yeah, what did you need?" He asked her wondering why she looked so sad.

"It's kind of personal and I would like to talk to you alone." Mandy said wondering if he would get mad at her.

"Glen is this your girlfriend?" The women asked him.

"No, she is my friends daughter. I will talk to you later." He said to the women as he walked away with Mandy. They went up to his hotel room to talk. He knew Sara was here and wondered if that was what it was about. "So what do you need to talk about?" He asked once they was inside the room.

"It is about my mom, and dad." She said causing him to raise his eye brow.

"What about them?" He asked knowing pretty much everything that went down because Mark had told him.

"I found a note that my dad wrote my mom before I was born. It said he was going to leave Sara for my mom. Why didn't he?" Mandy asked wondering if he would tell her.

"Wow, he still has all them letters?" Glen said trying to avoid answering.

"Yes, so are you going to tell me or don't you know."

"Does you father know you read them?" He asked her.

"Stop it, if you know something tell me." She said annoyed now.

"Okay I will tell you. However, you did not hear this from me got it?" He said knowing Mark would kill him for telling Mandy.

"I promise." She said holding out her pinky.

"Okay, your dad was going to leave Sara and she found out. When she found out she told him she was pregnant also and she would take him down so bad if he left her in that condition for your mom. Your dad called up your mother and told her that Sara was also going to have his child and it would be best for him to stay with her. He also told you mom he would still take care of you and give her money for things that you would need and be there for you. Then one day when he was on the road working Sara called and told him she had lost the baby. He was about to leave her for your mother and that's when you came and your mother was gone. Your father was so messed up he almost drank himself to death but you are what saved him. He stayed with Sara because your mother was gone and he wanted someone to be like a mom for you. It took months to get him to even talk to anyone. He would talk to you but you was to little to understand or even remember what he said." Glen told her.

After Glen had told her everything she gave him a hug then went back to the room to think. When she walked in the door her father was standing there not looking to happy with her. "Was you with Dave again?" He asked in a angry voice.

"No, I was with Glen. You can even call him and ask him." She said sort of lying to her father. She felt if he was going to keep things from her, then she would do the same. Mandy walked in her room and locked the door. Mark noticed there was tears her eyes and though it was because he had yelled at her. He felt bad and knew he had to say he was sorry. Mark walked over and knocked on the door to see Mandy open it in tears.

"I am sorry I yelled at you. If that is why you are crying. I believe that you was with Glen." He said to her.

"That is not what is wrong." She said looking down at the floor.

"Then what is it?" He asked her confused.

"Nothing, just give me my space."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong. Did someone hurt you?" Mark said causing her to get angry.

"I just miss my mom!" She yelled slamming the door in his face.

Mark didn't know what to do or say. He figured he would give her some alone time then talk to her later. Mandy laid down on her bed and texted Dave telling him what all Glen had told her. He said he would look in to some things and let her know what he found out soon as he could. 


	7. Chapter 7

Mandy woke up to her father knocking on the door. She was still tired from crying herself to sleep and just wanted to go back to bed. "Time to get up. We have a hour to check out of here and get going." Mark said as she came out of the room looking a mess.

"Can we get breakfast?" She asked not feeling so well.

"Yeah, now get ready. I want to be on the road in a half hour." Mark said taking his things and Saras to the car.

Mandy went and got a shower and ready to go. Her father had helped her take her bags down to the car. Once they had stopped off and got breakfast that was when Mandys cell phone went off. She looked down to see she had a text message from Dave. 'I found out somethings. Call me soon as you can.' Mandy closed her phone then looked up at her dad.

"How much longer until we get to the hotel." She asked wanting to know what Dave had found out.

"Not for another three hours why?" Mark asked her.

"Can we stop off some where soon I have to go the bathroom." She said looking for a excuse to make a call and get away from her dad.

"You should of went when we got something to eat." Sara said to her.

"I didn't have to go then. Stop acting like my mother because that is something you will never be." Mandy said wanting to shove Sara out of the car.

"Thank god for that." Sara said causing Mandy to get pissed and kick the back of her seat.

"Knock it off Amanda." That made Mandy feel like Mark was taking Saras side as always.

After a few minutes Mark pulled off and Mandy went in the bathroom to make a phone call. Mark walked in the store and picked up some junk food for Mandy. Mandy on the other hand called Dave wanting to know what he had found out. "So what did you find out?" She asked.

"Are you with Sara and your father right now?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I am in the bathroom. They can't hear nothing so tell me." She said not being able to wait.

"I think it is best I tell you when you don't have to ride in a car with them. I am already at the next hotel. How much longer do you have until you get here?" Dave said knowing it be best to tell her in person and when she wasn't around them.

"Fine, I will be there in about three hours. Text me because I am bored in the car with them." She said a little angry that he was making her wait.

"Okay, I will talk to you soon then." They hung up and started sending text messages.

* * *

**It is short but the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

Once they got to the hotel and checked in there rooms Mandy knew she had to find a way to talk to Dave. Mark wasn't sure who Mandy was talking to on the cell phone but he guessed it was some friend from school. Mandy was putting her clothes away when Mark walked in the room. "Hey, is everything okay?" He asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah dad everything is fine. I mite go walk around some stores later one if you are okay with that?" She said trying to find a excuse to get away.

"Sure, why don't you take Sara with you?" Mark wanted them to get along for once but it just never seemed to work.

"Dad, I just want to go alone." She said knowing if Sara come along she would never get to talk to Dave.

"You two both love shopping and I figured it would be a good thing for you. Like a mother and daughter shopping trip." He said causing Mandy to turn from happy to full of anger.

"She isn't my mother, and never will be." When Mandy was pissed that was the only time Mark seen himself in the girl. She was always just like her mother until he was angry.

"Sorry I know she isn't. You don't have to go with her, just have a good time." Mark said walking out of the room.

Mandy send Dave a text to meet her in ten minutes she was getting ready. She rushed as fast as she could then took off to meet Dave. She went down to his room and knocked on the door. Dave opened the door with a folder in his hand. They walked in the room and he handed her the folder. Mandy opened it and read some of the papers inside. "So she lied." Mandy said setting the folder down on the bed.

"It looks that way. What are you going to do?" Dave asked her seeing her fathers anger in her.

"Give that bitch what she has coming to her." Before she could walk out the door Dave grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I think you need to wait until you are calmed down then go." He said knowing this wouldn't go over well.

"Why should I?" Mandy asked trying to get her arm from him.

"Because your father doesn't even know about this."

"How did you get this information?" Mandy asked him.

"I cost me, I have a friend that is all." Dave could see she was slowly calming down but not much.

"I have to talk to my father." Mandy said picking up her phone and calling him. Once Mark found out where Mandy was, that cause him to be full of anger. Then the words, something is wrong dad and I have to talk to you cause his anger to turn to worry. He ran out the door and down to Daves room scared something had happened to his baby. Soon as Dave opened the door and Mark seen Mandy sitting on the bed with her head in her hands he was afraid someone had hurt her.

"What happend, what is wrong, are you hurt, who hurt you?" Mark asked hugging her.

"Dad, I am fine physically. Dad is it about Sara." Mandy said handing him the folder that she had read. Once Mark looked at all the pages he looked up at Mandy to see she now had tears in her eyes. Mark put his arms around her and looked over at Dave.

"Can she stay with you for a night?" Mark asked him.

"Yeah, I can get some movies and junk food." Dave said shocked that Mark was letting Mandy stay there.

"One condition, don't have sex with my baby girl." Mark said holding out his hand for Dave to shake.

"Deal." Mandy was shocked herself.

"Daddy, are you going to be alright?" Mandy asked a little worried about her father now.

"Yeah, I just have to have a nice talk with Sara. I will come get you tomorrow." Mark said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Let me know you think so far. DID YOU SEE RAW!!! DAVE IS BACK HELL YEAHHHHH!! WOOOOOO!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Mandy was waiting for her father to knock on the door but he hadn't. Dave had gone to the gym and she was alone in his room. She figured she would watch some tv and wait for Dave or her father. After a hour of waiting Dave walked in the room. He seen Mandy laying on his bed watching tv. "You father still didn't show up yet?" He asked her.

"No, I wonder why he hasn't." She said to Dave as he picked up some clothes to take a shower.

"I am going to jump in the shower, then we can go find out what is going on." He said walking in the bathroom.

While Dave was in the shower she started thinking back to last night. Dave did keep his promise to Mark that he wouldn't have sex with Mandy, however that didn't stop him from some major making out with her. She was a little upset when she woke up because he was gone. Mandy knew she fell asleep in Daves arms and wished he would of just stayed that way all day. She also knew it was taking him all he could not to break the promise to her father because every so often his hands would wonder. When her hands began to wonder Dave would stop her but there was times he almost didn't. She just wished that he had crossed his fingers when he made that promise. Once Dave came out of the bathroom they walked down to her fathers room and knocked on the door. There was no answer and that scared Mandy. Dave seen Randy Orton and asked him if he knew anything.

"Randy, have you seen Mark at all?" Dave asked.

"Yeah man, last night him and his wife got in a big fight and he took off." Randy said to him.

"Any idea where he is?" Dave asked trying to figure it all out.

"No, I really wish I could help but I need to go I have a hot chick in my room waiting for me." Randy said walking away.

"Typical Randy, any idea where you father would go?" Dave asked her.

"Only two places I can think of and first one is to talk to Glen." She said as they walked down to his hotel room. They knocked on the door and waited. Just then her father had opened the door and he looked like hell. Mandy could tell her was hung over really bad.

"Do you have to knock so damn loud." He said letting them in.

"How comes your not in your room?" Mandy asked a little angry with him.

"I left the bitch have it for the night." He said referring to Sara.

"Well no one answered so I take it she is gone." Dave said looking around the room to find empty bottle of whiskey in the room.

"Good, I can't believe that bitch lied to me all these years and keep me from the love of my life. I can't believe that my other kids may not even be mine and the fact that she had a abortion and lied to me and said that she had lost the baby. I bet that child was some else's that is why she did that." Mark said sitting down with his head in his hands. Dave knew Mandy seeing her father like this wasn't good.

"Hey Mark, how about you get cleaned up and meet us down stairs for lunch." Dave said watching Mandy pick up after her father.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Amanda, promise me something." Mark said sounding still a little drunk.

"What is that?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"That no matter what, when you really love someone... Promise me that you will never let anyone stop you from being with that person. No matter who it is." He said putting his arms around his daughter and hugging her.

"Even if its you?" She said laughing a little.

"I promise I will ease up on you and who you date." Mark said as Mandy about gagged on the smell of whiskey on him.

"Then I promise also, and much sure you wash you mouth out really good." She said pulling away from her dad causing Dave to laugh.

"Yeah, you sound just like your mother." Mark said shaking his head then walking in the bathroom as Dave and Mandy went down to get something to eat.

Mark came down a little while later and joined them. Mandy knew what her father liked and didn't like so she picked out some things for him. Mark walked in the room and see how Dave and Mandy was looking at each other. To him it was like looking at himself when he was with Mandys mother only Dave was no longer married. Mark only wanted what was best for Mandy and after all she may just be his only child. He walked over and sat down with them.

"I already picked out your food for you, and here." Mandy said pulling pills out of her purse and handing them to her father.

"What all do you got in there a drug store?" Mark asked being nosey in her puse.

"Relax dad they are just head ache pills." Mark laughed and was pulling things out of her purse.

"Make up, keys, tampon.... So I take it you have your time of the month witch means you keep your promise?" Mark asked causing Mandy to blush.

"I don't have my time of the month right now, and yes Dave keep his promise." She said taking her purse back.

"So what did you do?" Mark asked them.

"Watched some movies, pigged out, and went to sleep." Mandy said answering for Dave.

"Is that all?" Mark asked laughing.

"Yes." Mandy said looking down at her food.

"Good, I am glad you keep your promise Dave." Dave just shook his head. He wondered if Mark would be pissed that they made out and hands did wonder a little. Mark finished his food then told them he would see them later. Mandy looked over at Dave and smiled once her father was gone.

"I was wondering." Dave said to her.

"Oh really, What about?" She asked wanting to know what was going on in his head.

"Your father said he was going to let up on you a little so how about tonight I take you out on a date." He said smiling at her.

"I would like that." She said leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

**R&R let me know what you think so far. I am so glad that Dave is back! I can't wait to see him more often on TV because is he soooooo fucking hot! I hope you are enjoying this so far and I want to thank everyone for reading this.**

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Once they finished eating Dave remembered there was a park near the hotel. He thought it would be a good idea to go for a walk in the park with Mandy for a while. Dave paid for everything then they walked over to the park. Once they arrived at the park Dave found a nice bench with a nice view to sit down at. Mandy just walked beside him looking around at the couples in the park holding hands and kissing. Then she seen a older couple walking around the park. "I hope someday when I am old, I still am loved like that." She said to Dave. He looked up at the old couple she was talking about.

"I hope when I am old, I still look good." Dave said laughing.

"You look so much better then just good." Mandy said blushing when she realized what came out of her mouth.

"Oh really now? So how much better am I?" He asked smiling at her.

"You are so ugly." She said laughing and pushing Dave away.

"If I am so ugly then how comes you couldn't keep your hands off me last night?" Dave said standing up and lifting his shirt.

"I felt bad for you since no one else would love you." She said pulling his shirt down.

"Oh yeah just for that I got something for you." Dave said picking her up and carrying her over to the near by pond.

"Don't you dare throw me in that nasty dirty water!" Mandy yelled slapping Daves back.

"Tell me how good looking I am, and I will think about not throwing you in there." He said getting closer to the water.

"I mean it don't do it! I will tell my dad!" She said trying to get away from him.

"You are daddys little girl aren't you?" Dave said laughing.

"Yes and damn proud."

"I think you need to go for a swim." Dave said getting ready to throw her in the water.

"Okay, okay, you are so sexy! Please don't put me in that water." She said as Dave slowly put her down back on the ground.

"I know and you know what else would look so good on me?" Dave said smiling at her.

"A bra and thong?" Mandy said laughing.

"No, you." Dave then leaned down and kissed her.

"I don't know, you mite be to sexy for me." She said laughing.

"Trust me you are way to beautiful for me, and if you really do look like your mother then she was way to beautiful for Mark." That caused Mandy to laugh even more.

"I think my mom and dad would of been cute together." Mandy said wondering what her life would be like if her mother was still alive.

"Oh yeah a real beauty and the beast." Dave said laughing.

"Well isn't that what we are?" She asked sitting down on the bench.

"I don't know, are you my girlfriend?" Dave asked sitting down next to her.

"My dad did say he was going to ease up on me and who I date." Mandy said sitting in Daves lap.

"Well I would like you to be my girlfriend, the question is do you want to be my girlfriend."

"More then anything in the world." She said kissing him.

"Then I guess we are the beauty and the beast." He said laughing.

"Well your one very sexy beast." She said causing him to laugh even more.

"Thank you so much, and you are very beautiful." He kissed her. They got up and started to walk back to the hotel room.

"So for our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend where are we going?" She asked him as they walked in the hotel.

"To the bedroom." Dave said just as someone cleared their throat. Mandy turned around to see her father behind them.

"I was wondering if I could have my daughter for a while?" Mark asked them.

"Yeah, call me when you get back then we can go out." Dave said kissing Mandy and walking away.

"So you two are together?" Mark asked his daughter.

"Yes, are you mad?" She asked worried her father would disapprove of Dave.

"No, Dave is a good man and I trust him to take care of you. However if he hurts you, he will be six feet under." Mark said smiling at his daughter.

"Is the big bad Undertaker going to save the day for me?" Mandy said laughing.

"Maybe, but if you break Daves heart then it's alright." Mark said laughing.

"So where are we going?" Mandy asked her father.

"Well, how about some shopping. I also want to show you something." Mark said as they walked out of the hotel.

"What are you going to show me?" Mandy asked really wanting to know.

"You just have to wait." He said as they got in the car.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think so far. I hate when they do the draft on raw. I think I have lost my voice from screaming at the tv so much lol. The good news is WE GOT TO SEE DAVE!! lol and damn was he sooo good looking. I also love Jeff Hardy. I am so glad he got Matt back about time! Pay back is a bitch Matt! I cant beleive what Shane did to Dave! **


	11. Chapter 11

After a hour of shopping then about two hours of driving Mark pulled in to a park. Mandy was confused why he would go this far to go to a park when they had one next to the hotel. She figured there had to be a good reason and would wait. They walked around the park for a little while when Mark stopped. He looked around then turned to Mandy. "This is where I first meet your mother." He said to her.

"Really, that is so cool. So how did you meet?" Mandy asked wanting to know more.

"I was here to get away from Sara because we had a fight. Your mother said she was here because she loved spending time here. Any ways, I was sitting right here and as you can see it is the only bench in the whole park. Your mother came over and asked if it would be alright if she sat down with me. You know what I am like when I am in a bad mood, so I wasn't the nicest person to her. You mother didn't take it she told me off and said the park is made for everyone not just me and she was going to sit there no matter what I had to say." Mark said laughing remembering everything.

"That isn't a good start so how did you two hook up?" Mandy asked.

"Well after a few minutes she asked me if I wanted to talk about my problems and for some reason I felt like I could talk to her about anything. She became like my best friend and we would call one another and talk all the time. After a few months and all the fights with Sara I fell in love with your mother and that is how you got here." Mark said smiling.

"What about the letters?" Mandy asked then wished she could take it back.

"Letters?" Mark asked her not knowing she read the ones in his bag.

"Well once when you left the room I went threw your bag and I found these letters from mom and one to mom from you." Mandy asked wondering if he was going to be pissed off at her.

"Yeah I was going to give you them someday so you would know some about your mother but I just didn't have it in me to let them go." Mark said looking down at his hands.

"That is okay dad you can keep them. Besides any time I want to know mom all I have to do is ask you." She said hugging her father.

"I will tell you almost everything, there is some you don't need to know about." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah, I am sure I wont want to know." She said laughing.

"I should get you back since you and Dave have plans for your first date." Mark said as they walked to the car.

"I really do like him." Mark could see it in her eye that she really did like Dave. That was the way her mothers eyes would look when it came to him. He just wished he could go back and fix everything.

"Your mother would be so proud of you."

"I am sure she is proud of you for doing a good job with me. Look how well I turned out." Mandy said laughing.

"You know you have a birthday in about five more days so what do you want to do for your big day." Mark asked knowing she was going to be 21 and he wasn't ready for it.

"I don't know yet but when I do I will let you know." She said thinking about her birthday.

"You know you have one more year of school left. What do you plan on doing after that?" Mark asked wondering what else his daughter would want to do with her life.

"I really don't know about that. I was thinking when your old and in a nursing him I would be able to take care of you." She said laughing.

"You are going to put your old man in a nursing home!" Mark said laughing a little.

"Well yeah then I can party." She said laughing.

"Better be a good one then and there best be some good looking nurses there for me to look at." Mark said as they pulled up to a red light.

"I promise I will take care of you and I wont put you in a nursing home unless I have to." She said laughing.

"Good because I paid for your school so you pay me back by taking care of me." Mark looked up to see the light turn green and started to drive. He then looked at the house they passed and smiled. "See that house right back there?" He said to her.

"Yeah what about it." Mandy asked looking back at the house.

"That is where your mother used to live." He said remebering all the times he would stay there.

"Are you ever going to move on and find someone else?" Mandy asked him.

"I don't know maybe if the right person comes along. It is to soon to tell right now and I have to watch out for you." He said laughing.

"I am a big girl now I can take care of myself. Dad are you really sure that you are okay with me and Dave?" Mandy asked not wanting her father angry with her.

"Yeah, Dave is a great guy. On top of that I work with him so I can keep a eye on him when you go back to school." He said laughing.

"What are you his baby sitter now?" Mandy said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"You know it, now go have fun and stay out of trouble." Mark said giving his daughter a hug then let her go so she could go on her date with Dave. Mandy pulled out her phone to let Dave know she was back.

"Hey, I just got back give me about a half hour then I will be ready to go." Mandy said in the phone to Dave.

"Okay, I will come to your room and get you." Dave said getting ready himself.

A half hour later Mandy heard a knock on the door. She was all ready to go and couldn't wait. To her it was the best that she had a date and her father approved. Mandy never thought this day would come but it did. She walked over and opened the door to find Dave standing there with roses. "For you, am I going to have to have you back any time soon?" He asked laughing.

"No, thank you so much these are so beautiful" She said as she left him in the door.

"I was thinking we could go get something to eat, and you can tell me about your day with your dad." Mandy put the flowers in water then they walked out the door and off till their very first date.

* * *

R&R I want to thank everyone for reading this you all are the best!


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update.

* * *

The date was now over and Dave and Mandy was now back in Dave's hotel room. They had so much fun together and she didn't want the nigh to end just yet. "I am going to jump in the shower do you mind?"

Mandy looked up at him and smiled. "Of course not go right ahead."

About twenty minutes later Dave stepped from the shower, skin dripping with moisture and hot from the heated spray. He slung a towel around his waist, knotting it loosely around his hip, and glanced in the mirror then walked out to where Mandy was now laying on the bed watching TV. Dave walked over to his bag to pull out something to put on when he felt Mandy's hand touch his arm. Mandy's hand came up and hovered over his bare chest. Her fingers curled against his skin, Mandy stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Dave sucked in a harsh breath. Mandy's kiss became more heated, her body pressed close against his, and her tongue pushed between his lips. His arousal had to be clear to her. He harden and strained against the towels till hanging loosely from his hops. He knew he should stop this.

Dave's arms closed around Mandy, his hands running slow circles over her back, caressing her through her cotton shirt. He enjoyed the feel of her, the curve of her hips, the way goose bumps broke out on her arms when his fingers brushed them. Heat flared and he choked back a moan. Mandy's fingers left his chest and fluttered across his back, his hips, to rest on his waist. Mandy pulled her mouth from his, ran her tongue over his lip, down his jaw, and then teased his neck. Her breathing was heavier, her skin hot to the touch. His breath, his skin, soon followed in suit.

Distracted by the need throbbing in his groin and the tingling of his skin when Mandy's sweet lips trailed over his chest. She then flicked his nipple with her tongue while her hand around his waist released the towel and sent it pooling to the floor. He fingers slid over the length of his engorged sex and closed around the tip. He moaned and bucked against her hand. He throbbed in her hand and she rubbed and moved her palm up and down him, imitating a much deeper intimacy. His nipple grew hard beneath her tongue and she flicked and sucked it relentlessly. her panties grew damp, her thighs trembled, and she pushed Dave toward the bed. A moment later, they fell onto it, with her on top. She lifted her head to rake her eyes over him. Her hand looked tiny, holding him.

'He's gorgeous. Just looking at him could make a girl come.' Mandy thought.

She increased the pumping motion. His back was arched, his head thrown back, eyes slitted as they peered up at her. He let out a deep groan. His hands covered over her breasts, and he tugged her nipples between index finger and thumb. She shuddered. She couldn't take it. She needed him to touch her bare flesh. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and tossed it away. Her bra fallowed. Dave's eyes darkened as they rested on her naked, ample breasts.

She grabbed his hands and closed them over her chest, her mall hands cradling his, encouraging his caress. Dave sat up abruptly, his hands leaving her chest to circle her waist and cup her bottom. Now she sat in his lap, bare chest to bare chest. His mouth ground against hers. She rubbed herself against his hardness, silently cursing the jeans she wore and wishing no layers separated them. He only allowed her a couple of presses against him before he pushed forward, and Mandy found herself laying on her back. One hand tangled in her hair and forced her head back so he could lick her ear and suck the crook of her neck. he sensed movement at her waist and realized dimly his other hand was making quick work of her button and zipper. A moment later, seeking fingers touched the waistband of her thongs. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. His face was flushed. his gaze full of arousal. She grasped his shoulders, dug her nails into them.

'Touch me. Touch me." She thought. 'Oh god, touch me before I explode.'

As if he heard her silent plea, his fingers dipped beneath her thongs and skimmed her folds. She parted her thighs, urging him farther. His hand slid through her slick folds to flicker over her aroused bud. Her hips arched. One circular swirl over that sensitive flesh. Two. Three. And then she came. Hard. But unlike a regular orgasm this one didn't retreat after it had reached its peak. Instead, it decreased only slightly, just enough to let her breath. Then it hovered and pulsed again and again. Mandy gasped and forced her mind to clear just a little.

She grabbed her jeans and, since Dave held most of his weight off her, managed to tug them down to the top of her knees, her thongs going along for the ride. She reached between them to stroke Dave's erection again. He had to enter her, his penis nudged against her lips. "No." Dave's voice yelled.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked confused.

"We have to stop now."

"Why?" Mandy was now annoyed.

"I don't want your father angry with me."

"What he don't know wont hurt him." Mandy said smiling.

"I guess your right."

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far and please be nice about what you say thanks so much.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I am looking for a Alpha Dog fanfiction. If anyone has seen the movie and would like to write one please let me know because I would love to read it. If you have never seen the movie Alpha Dog, its based on a true story, sad, but good movie. Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. There is only a few more chapters of this story left then I am taking a break for a while, sorry it took me a while to update I had some personal things going wrong in my life but they are getting better._**

* * *

Mandy turned over to find Dave no longer beside her asleep. However she did find a note with a rose that causes her to smile. 'Went to the gym to work out. I ordered you breakfast it is on the table. Love, Dave.' She put the note back down then looked over at the table to find breakfast and another rose. "He is so sweet." She said to herself. Mandy got up went to take a shower then sat down to eat her breakfast. Not long after she ate Dave walked in smiling.

"Hey, glad to see you go my note." He walked over to her giving her a kiss.

"Dave, you need a shower."

"Are you telling me I stink." She started to laugh.

"No, never you are just all hot and sweaty."

"But I don't stink?" Mandy slapped his arm.

"No go shower. Ew My hand is all sweaty now." She was now laughing and trying to wipe it off back on to him.

"Well in that case you are going to need another shower." Dave picked her up in a bear hug putting more sweat on her.

"David!"

"What?" He was acting all innocent.

"Go get in the shower now!" Mandy said pushing him to the bathroom.

"Only if you get in with me." He said making a sad puppy face. Mandy just laughed and got in the shower with him.

After Mandy got out of the shower with Dave she was dressed and looking out the window of there hotel room. "Come over here and take a look at this view, it's spectacular!"

"This view is better," Dave answered back, causing Mandy to turn around and face him. After both where sitting down on the edge of the bed, he leaned over and gave her a full kiss on her sensuous lips and whispered, "You are incredible, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Removing the rest of his clothes, he stood before her with his erection proudly pointing right at her. She sat up, and gently stroked his cock, making it come alive in her hands while murmuring softly, "Very nice, very nice indeed!"

Dave looked down at the stunning women before him, rolled his head back when she delicately slipped his head into her hungry mouth, and groaned, "Oh god, don't stop, please don't stop!" Mandy's free hand cupped his balls, as her other one slowly jerked his penis while she sucked on his dick. Finally letting his penis slip from her mouth, she stood up and pressed herself against him while giving him a long deep kiss. His penis pushed against her mound, and she moved her hips from side to side, forcing it harder against her. "You seem to like what you see," she said, reaching down to feel the hardness that thrust out from between his legs. He nodded, and kissed her again, their tongues probing each others mouths. Reaching around her with two hands, he found the clasps, and unhooked the silk bra, allowing it to fall away. Dave opened his mouth and took one of the hard nipples into his mouth and sucked long and hard causing the air to whistle out of her throat as his tongue and lips tugged at her distended nub. "God, suck them harder," she pleaded, as Dave went from one tit to the other, sucking first one then the other. Soon her nipples were slick with his saliva, each one hard and protruding from his ministrations, and while he sucked, he let his hand roam all over her hips and ass.

Sensing her urgency, Dave took hold of her thong with each thumb, and jerked them to her knees while she let out a groan, anticipating that she wouldn't have to wait much longer to get the itch between her legs scratched. In that she wasn't wrong, because Dave pushed her back onto the bed, pulled off the thong, and spread her legs wide, exposing a dripping wet pussy. Dave took a deep breath and savored the aroma of fresh pussy in his nostrils causing them to flared involuntarily as the scent of her cunt filled the air. Taking one last look at the puffy lips before him, he slowly lowered his mouth to her aching vagina, giving it a long deep French kiss, his tongue settling deeply into her crack, worming its way as far in as possible. Mandy arched her back and pushed her cunt forward, "Oh, I needed that," she sighed, as he lapped at her oozing slit. Mandys puffy lips seemed to be begging to be sucked, but then again her whole body in fact was built for sexual pleasure and it seemed to him that she had no control over her actions, because her clit was in total command of her being. Her desire to orgasm had now completely taken over everything else, she had to cum, and it mattered not what she thought or cared about, the only thing that mattered was sexual relief.

Mandy's orgasm drove him on to higher sexual excitement, his cock now at the bursting point, and just as she began to come down, Dave slid on top of her and with a huge shove, rammed his full hard dick all the way into her now dripping slit. Her initial cry of pain was quickly replaced with moans of elation. "Harder, fuck me harder," she implored, as Dave turned his penis into a sexual weapon, in and out of her helpless cunt. Together they got into a rhythm, his thrusts matched by her pushes as he drove his cock in and out of her. Groaning loud and long, he screamed, "Shit, I'm cumming in your cunt, all over your cunt!" Merely hearing him caused her vagina to contract around his cock and start her own pulsating orgasm, and together they both blew their came in a simultaneous explosion of cum and pussy juice.

Dave rolled off Mandy, and looked over at the now spent woman, and said, "Damn, you are without a doubt the best I have ever had." She just smiled, and said, "In a few minutes I will show you all over again, I may just fuck you to death." Taking her hand she reached over and caressed his now limp dick, while instantly he felt his balls tighten up and his meat begin to grow rigid once again. From that moment on, Dave knew he was hooked, and there would be no going back. "Oh well," he said to Mandy, "what a way to go." She just looked at him and laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I finally got the next chapter up here you go and enjoy!**

* * *

Days past as a blur to Mandy. She spent so much time with Dave that she almost forgot about her birthday, that was until her cell phone started going off like crazy. Mandy looked next to her seeing Dave was already gone, but not before leaving a note and a rose for her. That was what one of the things she loved about him. Picking up her cell phone she noticed it was her fathers best friend calling her. "Glen?"

'Hey since it is your birthday I wanted to know if we could go have breakfast and some shopping time at the mall.' Mandy just laughed.

"Glen you hate shopping."

'I know but it is your birthday and I don't know what you like so I figured why not just take you shopping and let you pick out some things.'

"Sure when do you want to go?"

'I am ready now so get out of bed and hurry.' Mandy hung up with Glen then took off to get a shower. She had a feeling something was up but she wasn't sure what yet. Before Mandy walked out the door she left a note on the table for Dave telling him that she was going shopping with Glen and would see him when she got back so he wouldn't worry about her.

Mandy walked down to Glens room and knocked on the door. It didn't take long till he opened it and was ready to go. They took off to the mall to do some shopping.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dave did you get everything?" Mark asked all excited for his little girls birthday.

"Yeah, they are setting everything up right now down stairs, and she left with Glen so she wont see anything." Dave couldn't believe it, he knew tonight would be the birthday that Mandy would never forget.

"Did you get it?" Mark whispered so that no one but Dave could hear.

"Yeah."

"Well show me." Dave reached in his pocket and pulled out a small blue box and opened it pulling out a smaller box. Mark took it and looked inside. "She is going to love it."

Dave had going to Mark a few days ago and asked him for permission to marry Mandy. At first Mark wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that either way with or with out him Dave would ask Mandy. Mark was just glad that Dave had asked him first. "We have about two hours so they better hurry and we need to get ready and keep a hold of that for me so she don't find it." Dave said handing Mark the box.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Glen we have been shopping forever, and I am starving and want to eat then go home and relax."

"I have to pick up what you dad told me to get then we can go eat." Mandy just sat on a bench and waited for Glen to get done. It didn't take long he came out with a box and a few bags.

"Can we go eat now please?" Mandy begged starving to death.

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"Olive Garden." Glen just laughed as they walked out to the car. After they finished eating Glen noticed they had a hour left. He still had to take Mandy to get her hair done then some how get her in to the dress that Mark and Dave had picked out.

"You know I was thinking, we could go out tonight and get really drunk." Mandy just laughed and shook her head.

"I kind of want to spend time with my dad and Dave tonight. You had me all day pretty much."

"How about this I will call them and invite them." Glen was praying Mandy would say yes.

"Only if they both are coming."

"Great." Glen picked up his phone and acted like he was calling the guys. Mandy had no idea that Glen never really called and it was all a set up.

"So what do we do now?" Mandy asked as Glen parked the car.

"First we are going in to get your hair and make up done so lets go we don't have much time."

"Glen, we are just going out to the bar drinking."

"I know but after all don't you want to look good for your birthday?" Mandy shook her head then fallowed Glen in. She started to think something was up the way the girls already had knew what to do with her hair and how Glen was acting. About a half hour later the girls finished with Mandy's hair. Glen came back in the door with a few bags and a box.

"What's this?" Mandy asked as he handed them to her.

"Go in the back and change in to these while I pay." Mandy now knew something was defiantly up. She just wasn't sure what and who was all involved. However she did as she was told and the girls the just finished with her hair was all giggles and smiles. Mandy opened the box to find a beautiful dress. It was red and white. She loved the color red and the matching shoes. It was all perfect. There was a matching necklace and earrings. Putting everything on she noticed once last box. Slowly opening it she found a tiara inside with a little card. 'Happy birthday princess, love daddy.' Mandy squealed like a happy child on Christmas morning. Walking out with it in her hands with a big smile on her face she couldn't wait to put it on. The girls that worked in the shop rushed over to help her so that everything was perfect. There was only ten minutes to get to the hotel and Glen knew they would have to hurry. "Mandy we need to get going now." She waved and thanked all the girls that helped her then walked out side the store to find a limo waiting outside and Dave stepped out.

"What's going on?" Mandy asked both of the guys.

"You don't want to be late now get in." Glen said walking away and over to his car.

"I had a feeling something was up." Mandy said sliding in the car. Dave just laughed.

"You have no idea what is ahead of you tonight." He said kissing her.

* * *

**R&R I have once last chapter coming up for this one then it will be complete. I want to thank everyone that stuck with me threw this even when I was having writers block.**


End file.
